User blog:Bulls12345/Spawn vs Goku
Another Comics vs Manga battle! Two of the Greatest and Colossal Powerhouse Titans in fiction would clash! The Great Hero of the Masses against the Mysterious Badass Anti Hero! Spawn: The dark and malevolent force of nature who reshaped the whole world in his image vs Goku: The Super Siayan and the World's Greatest Martial Artist who saved the galaxy countless of times WHO IS -- DEADLIEST?! Spawn Born as Albert "Al" Francis Simmons from Detroit, Michigan, Al lived his whole life dedicated to the good upbringing of his family. But unbeknowst to them, Al lived a secret life as a CIA spec ops. When a faithful day came when Al started questioning his superiors. they thought he may have known too much, and proceeded in assassinating him. His soul went straight into Hell. In Hell, Al made a deal with the demon Malebolgia to see his wife once again, in return he would use his former military training to lead Hell's army in the coming armageddon. But like any other demons, Malebolgia tricked Al into ressurecting him 5 years later, and is now turned as a grotesque Hellspawn. Seeing his wife happy and married with his best friend, this lead Al into a deep state of anger. He would later go on a journey of vengeance and hatred, pitting him against cyborgs, assassins, angel, deities, and even came to the point of throwing Satan and God while gaining temporary divine powers to reshape the whole world to his liking. This is a badass you don't want to mess with. 'Powers' The source of Spawn’s power comes from necroplasm. Which gives him superhuman strength, speed, and durability to lift entire buildings and cities, and can throw them with ease. Necroplasm also grants Spawn a variety of powers like flight, necroblasting, elemental control and attacks, hypnotism, shape-shifting, telekinesis, teleporation, phasing solid objects, resurrecting the dead, invisibiliy, time manipulation, dimensional manipulation, and control of creatures of the night such as wolves, bats, and insects. He can manipulate the elements like Hellfire and water. Using necroplasm, Spawn can regenerate instantly from any forms of attacks. Spawn’s main weapon however is his symbiotic suit. Called Leetha of the 7th House of K or K7-Leetha, the suit is connected to his central nervous system which allows him to control all parts of the suit, but at times the suit has protected him even if he is unconscious. This suit allows him create his chains, spikes in any lengths, turn into an axe, and to animate his cape to attack his foes, even cutting and dismembering limbs. The chains and spikes are fast enough to block bullets and anticipate fast moving attacks. The suit also gives him invulnerability to physical and supernaural attacks, and lets his body quickly heal and regenerate from almost anything. Spawn is strong enough to shrugg off attacks from gods and omnipotent beings. Spawn and his symbiotic suit can feed off negative energy around. It can feed from the sins of sentient being around him. Sins from mortal sin to the seven sins (so yeah that includes Gluttony). Feeding off from these sins makes Spawn more powerful. Spawn contained an unknown quantity of lost souls who can share his Hellspawn abilities, collectively known as Legion. Detective Twitch theorized that the souls that Spawn carries are those that died during the same hour that Al Simmons was killed, and that there could be as many as 6,000 souls within him. The power from these souls rendered Spawn uncontrollable by Malebolgia, and after the souls move to a higher plane, Simmons retains their knowledge and experiences. Spawn can also cause these souls to manifest themselves physically as Hellspawn, allowing them to appear and aid him in combat wherever he is. The only way to kill Spawn is to behead him. Spawn is also immortal. 'Weapons' Aside from his Leetha of the 7th House of K, spikes, and chains, Spawn carries an assortment of firearms, ranging from machine guns to rocket launchers. 'X-Factors' Spawn is vicious and brutal in combat, unmerciful to his enemies. Though unlike demons he still retains his humanity. Spawn is a very talented tactician, with honed military traning, and was once supposed to lead the armies of Hell. Because of his ferocity, he is very very very hard to kill. Spawn12.jpg|Spawn's magic Spawn 22 - 06.jpg|Spawn's chains blocking bullets Spawn8.jpg|Car vs Spawn = Spawn Spawn-todd-mcfarlanes-spawn-2174621-1152-864.jpg|Say HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! 39300-spawn_400.jpg|Spawn with a magical axe Spawn_vs_Violator_by_JMB_ART.jpg|Spawn vs the powrful Violator Spawnvsurizen.jpg|Spawn fighting the god Urizen with a necroblast 894970-sp098220mx-1.jpg|Spawn lifting the gigantic God Urizen 2959440-spawn+vs+urizen+#97-#98+(2).jpg|Spawn throwing buildings 1324499-853022 spawn163p092006eclipse dcp super.jpg|Spawn absorbing a combined attack from Satan and God Son Goku Son Goku was born as Kakarot from the planet Vegeta. As an infant he narrowly escaped the desruction of his planet and landed to planet Earth, destined to one day conquer it. But instead, he was raised as a hermit/radish farmer by his grandfather, who also taught him martial arts. He would later hone this skills with Master Roshi, Kami, Kai, Korin and Popo, and use his martial prowess to battle in many martial arts tournament. Goku would later grow up as a full pledged Saiyan, even getting married and having kids. While still training his body to superhuman levels. When invaders came to Earth, Goku was there to stop them in their tracks. Together with the Z fighters, Goku saved Earth and the galaxy from countless of threats. From being a wimpy kakarot, Goku became the most powerful martial artist in fiction. 'Powers' Goku's Saiyan biology gives him superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, and endurance. His speed is one of his greatest assests. He is so fast that his attacks are invsibile to the eye. He can move so fast that it he can create illusion (dubbed as After Image). He can virtually attack his opponents before they know what even hit them. He is also bulletproof, seen where he shrugged off a headshot by Bulma's handgun, like a bee sting. Goku's saiyan body allows him to unleash his most devastating trump card. Goku's form as the Super Saiyan. In the DBZ series, he had three Super Saiyan forms (excluding the ape form), each multiplies his overall powers 50 times his base power, and doubles up as he he achieves higher forms. There's also his ultimate form, Super Saiyan 4, that multiplies his powerful Super Saiyan 3 by 10. Each forms changes Goku's appearance. But Goku's greatest powers comes from manipulating Ki energy. Ki is a metaphysical energy that is tailored from a warrior's strength and personality. Ki allows Goku to perform devastating attacks like the iconic Kamehameha, Ki blasts, Destructo Disk, Dragon throw (basic grapple), Kiai cannon, Energy shield, solar flare (flash that blind enemies), Dragon fist , and the spirit bomb (which takes time). He can also use it to perform other tasks such as flight, telepathy and telekinesis. When he runs out of Ki, Goku can use the Kaio Ken to increase its powers and his overall strength. His Kamehameha's powers increases with every Super Saiyan form. Being trained by various martial arts master and gods, Goku has far mastered his martial prowess and Ki manipulation. Another of Goku's abilities is Instant transmission. Which is a technique that teleports him and others to any place he wants, even to another planet. Though it requires complete focus, Goku can still use it in combat. Some (overrated) DBZ fans state than Goku is so durable that he can survive planet and galaxy-busting superattacks, and his powers is said to do the same too. Though this statement is debatable. 'Weapons' Aside from his trademark orange and blue suit, Goku carries senzu beans. Which heals him from fatal injuries. 'X-Factors' Even though being a fighter, Goku is good hearted, kind,and sometimes being too forgiving. Although he lacks formal education, Goku is a martial arts genius, able to adapt to any opponents and can see ways to defeat his opponents. He constantly tries to pass and go beyond his limits. Its even said Goku "does not fight to defeat others, but tries to defeat himself". Goku is tenacious, who will never back down from a fight. He never gives up even in the most difficult battles. X-Factor Other X Factors in consideration: * Intelligence * Training * Experience Notes and Voting * Battle takes place in a fighting arena during the "Baby saga" arc of DBGT and "Monster in the Bubble" arc of Spawn. So yeah, there wont be any Super Saiyan God form/ Future Goku or Divine Spawn in this battle * Any Comic or Manga fans out there are welcome. Feel free to debate (but no flames ok). Duke it out in the comment section. Enjoy! Which battle should I do next! Optimus Prime vs Strike Freedom Gundam Iron Man vs Erza Scarlet High School of the Dead vs The Crossed Ghostbusters vs Kayako (The Grudge film series) Bernard Montgomery vs Luis Taruc Battle Spawn was sitting on the throne of Hell, as he had killed that idiotic Malebolgia and finally became the king deep down below. All of the demons cowered in fear in his feet, all the souls being tormented was begging for him for rescue, and the angels above was cautious and vigilant of his powers. He doesn’t mind though because he’s finally achieved what he has set himself up for; he’s finally killed all of the sons of bitches and bastards that tormented his afterlife. And as he sat, right besides him stood a pole with the head of a clown piked on it. But then out of nowhere, a man in orange suddenly appeared in front of Spawn. The man looked around in an innocent and rather egg-headed curiosity, and Spawn readied himself for who it was. “Man, it’s really dark in here Mister,” the man in the orange suit and ungodly spiky hair said. “You should really get something to brighten this place.” “In five seconds I want you to tell me who you are before I disembowel you on that spot,” Spawn threatened with a scary voice. The man only laughed at him in a childish and innocent laugh before saying, “My name is Son Goku. I was scouring the universe with my teleportation to find and recruit powerful beings who can participate in our tournament. And now I ended up here. My bad, mister!” “Powerful beings?” Spawn asked to himself. He knew that this could be something. He was already getting bored in hell. “Tell me more about this tournament, dirtbag,” he politely asked Goku. “I see you’re a powerful guy. I can sense that power of yours. It’s really high!” Son Goku said. “Why tell you more when I can just show you, friend.” And in blinding speed Goku flew towards Spawn, and the latter was surprised and couldn’t react to the Saiyain’s speed, stunning but also impressing him. Grabbing Spawn’s arm, Goku teleported the two of them to his universe. After a flash of bright light, Spawn was teleported to another planet. It was so bright and colorful, far from the hell he was before. He saw fighters standing around, talking to each other and giving encouragement in a show of sportsmanship. Spawn saw the arena to be an open one, similar to a colosseum with crowds sitting and watching in podiums, and in the center was a large circular disk where the fighters come and fight. It was the most colorful gladiator fight he has ever seen, the people was so kind and happy, and it made a dark and edgier guy like Spawn cringe. “Hey guy!” Son Goku came to him and said. “I forgot to ask for your name.” Spawn can only brood and look at him before answering, “I am known by a lot of names. Al Simmons when I was still alive, the Hellspawn when I was in hell, the heaven killer when I went and fought the celestials…” “That is a lot of names Mister,” Goku replied like an egghead. Spawn can only sigh and said, “Alright… just call me SPAWN.” “Well SPAWN,” Goku said. “Well be the first one to fight. You ready?” “Bitch,” Spawn said. “I’m always ready to fuck someone up.” “That’s great. Let’s meet each other in the arena in a minute.” In the arena, both combatants stood face to face. A referee tried to explain the rules to Spawn but the latter just grabbed him with his chains and chuck him off the planet. “Wow,” Goku said. “You really are excited to battle. I can’t wait myself either,” Goku said in a cheerful manner. “Yeah,” Spawn replied. “I can’t wait to fucking rip you apart in front of your friends.” And then, Spawn shot out chains that attacks Goku, and the Saiyan flew to the skies being chased by them. After dodging the chains easily, Goku shot out a ki blast towards Spawn. The hellspawn dodged the attack and then flew in highspeeds straight towards Goku. The latter couldn’t react in time as Spawn uppercuts him so hard, that he almost flew right into space. Goku was stunned, but he managed to recover quickly and flew back towards the arena holding his jaw. “This is going to be a fun fight, time for me to get slightly serious,” Goku said as he went Super Saiyan 2. Spawn saw the guy became engulfed in yellow flaming energy and his hair turned golden. Goku then launched a destructo disk that headed straight to Spawn, and while Simmons manage to block it with his chains, his arm was still got cut by the blade which pissed him off. Goku then unleashed a quick barrage of ki blasts that forced Spawn to fly and try to dodge them all. Now being extra pissed, Spawn created a large ethereal flame that he threw at Goku’s face. The martial artist managed to cross his arms and block it, but Spawn suddenly teleported from behind him and shot the back of his head with shotguns, machine guns, and rocket launchers. “Guns?” Goku asked as Spawn’s ammo ran out. “A true fighter would trust his body and never use guns. Here let me show you.” In front of his eyes, Spawn saw the yellow aura around Goku grew stronger and his hair grew longer, marking his super Saiyan 3. Goku then kicked Spawn which sent him back to the arena and his body smashing into the concrete. As Spawn struggled to get the debris of the arena off of him, Goku flew towards him in lightspeed and with his fist in front of him. That fist of his soon burst into flames and turned into a large golden dragon heading straight towards Spawn. Simmons tried to get away but it was too late as the dragon slammed itself unto his back, the force of which destroyed the whole arena and vaporized Spawn into a red mist. Son Goku landed on what remained on the arena as the crowds cheered. He scratched his hair and smiled saying, “Whoops! My bad!” “Not yet you ugly son of a bitch!” Spawn said as he regrew himself. And before Goku can get ready, Spawn used his time manipulation to literally stop time around him, and started collecting dark energy from around him to create this large building-sized energy ball made up of hellfire and necroplasm. As Goku finally snapped out of it, he can only yell “NOOOOOOO!” as Spawn slammed the ball right unto him. Its destruction as massive, as it completely annihilated the area, darkened the sky in crimson red, and killed everyone who was watching. Spawn fell on his knees, now tired and weak but feeling victorious. But the battle wasn’t over yet. Son Goku appeared in front of him; his face filled with tears and anger as he grabbed Spawn by the throat. “You…” Goku said. “YOU KILLED THESE PEOPLE!” “Gee, I’m sorry,” Spawn sarcastically replied. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!” Goku shouted in anger as his hair turned void black and his body became red. He was now in Super Saiyan 4 and the martial artist punched the mercenary in the face, which made him flew off the atmosphere and crash into a planet, creating a large crater. But Goku wasn’t done yet. He punched Spawn again, this time the force shattered the whole planet into a million pieces. He continued punching Spawn again and again and again, pouring all of his anger, his rage and his anguish in every punch. This was all his fault, he should have never invited this psychopath here, and now the only thing he can do is avenge those who died. Spawn can only beg and beg Goku to stop but Goku didn’t, and as the saiyan raged on, the negative energy from him was unknowingly powering Spawn up. Having enough, Spawn recovered and teleported away. He then said, “You’re one tough prick apeman. I’ll tell you that. But you have never met anyone like me!” Spawn then unleashed his Legion; all 6000 souls with similar hellspawn powers to attack Goku. Gripped in fear, Goku tried his best to punch each and everyone of them to get to Spawn, but they continued to gang up on him with chains, spikes and hellfire. Goku used instant transmission to get to a safer distance, and focusing his eyes solely on Spawn, he held his hand together and decided to use his greatest weapon. “Kame! Hame! HAAAAAAA!!!” Goku said as a beam of energy shot from his hands and headed straight towards Spawn. But Spawn’s souls each blocked the Kamehameha to prevent it from hitting Spawn. With his ultimate attack failing, and his ki running out, Goku can only pant and curse in pain. Spawn finally instructed his souls to attack Goku at the same time. They charged at Goku and held him. Goku tried to fight back but they pummeled and attacked him in all directions. Now weakened, Spawn summoned chains to literally behead Goku and then impale his body on his own hair. Admiring his work, Spawn said, “Should have used a comb dipshit…” Winner: Spawn Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that Spawn won because of the versatility and enormous destructive potential that he had over Goku. Spawn survived attacks from omnipotent dieties so Goku’s attacks proved nothing. And Goku’s powers focused only on destruction while Spawn can also do so but can also summon souls, regenerate from nothing, and even manipulate time which Goku has no defense against. Category:Blog posts